Waiting Rooms and Nervous Fathers
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Team 8 fun.This is just a silly oneshot about nervous expecting fathers


Okay this is just a silly oneshot I thought up at 3 am in the morn. So don't flames me for it's stupidity. Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Waiting Rooms and Nervous Fathers **

I can't believe they threw me out of the room!" Kiba yelled his fists clutched tightly.

"Well moron, maybe it is because your loud mouth was upsetting Hinata .You really need to learn how to calm yourself in stressful situations Kiba."

"Easy for you to say that is not your family in there." Kiba retorted while pacing.

Shino's left eye brow raised his lips pressed firm.

"Kiba, my family is in that room too." He replied calmly. Kiba waved his hand at him brushing him off

"You know what I mean Shino."

"Kiba would you please quite pacing back and forth." Shino sighed after watching the man for the last ten minutes.

"Shino, how can you be so damn calm about all this? You do know what is happening in that room!" He growled his patients nearly worn thin.

"Yes Kiba, I do know all about the miracle of birth." He snorted at his stupidity.

"Then how can you be so calm?" He growled grabbing Shino roughly by the collar. Staring in his now exposed face.

"Because I know Hinata. She will do just fine she is a trained medic." Pushing his hands off of him. He shook his head.

"I still think she should have waited to do this. She is so…so…fragile now." Shino sighed. "She just doesn't listen to me."

"Well then why didn't you tell her that?" he growled starting to pace back and forth again.

"I tried to Kiba but, she really wanted this. You know I can't refuse her anything."

"Well, why is it taking so long?" Whined Kiba. Shino just shook his head and placed a calming hand on his best friend.

"Kiba will you calm down, everything is fine. These things take time. Hey, look at Akamaru just look how calm he is being."

Suddenly the door opened and Hana appeared a big smile on her face. Akamaru quickly ran into

the room behind her.

"Congratulations! Eight little bundles of joy!" Kiba jumped in the air for joy letting out a loud yes.

'Eight! Oh lord, just one with Kiba is bad enough.' Shino groaned to himself.

"How is Hinata?" Shino eyed Hana.

"Oh, she did great. For a first timer she did just wonderful. The little ones are all healthy and nursing already. Shino you can go on in. Kiba if you promise to be quiet you can come in too."

A big smile appeared on his tattooed cheeks.

Hinata smiled up as Shino approached her side.

"How are you feeling?" His asked gently. With one hand he rubbed gentle circles on her back. She sighed leaning into him. Her small hands removing his glasses and placing them in his pocket. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I am just fine Shino." Giving him another kiss. She turned and smiled when she saw Kiba. Kiba was standing over the newest editions grinning happily.

"Shino, aren't they just the cutest." She asked. Shino raised his eyebrow as he looked at them.

"I don't know if I would say cute is the right word. Their kinda all wrinkly and ugly looking."

Kiba glared at him. Before Kiba could say anything Hana started talking to him.

"Shino, you are just terrible." Hinata scolded giving him a dirty look. Playfully giving his arm a slap. He looked down at her giving her that special smile that was only for her.

"Well, I think they are just the cutest Kiba." Kiba turned, giving her a huge silly grin his fangs showing.

Akamaru gave Hinata a happy bark. Hinata tried to slowly stand. Shino was by her side quickly helping her to her feet.

"Hinata, I think you should lay down for a bit and rest."

"Shino, will you quite fussing over me. I told you I am just fine." Hana laughed at Shino's behavior.

"Lord Shino, all she did was help with the delivery. You act like she just did open heart surgery." she teased. Laughing harder at Shino's angry look. He began to reply to her comment but was interrupted by Naruto bursting into the room.

"So where are the cuties?" He yelled a big smile on his whiskered face.

"Dammit Naruto! Shut that loud mouth of yours, before you scare the little ones." Sakura snapped smacking him on the back of the head as she walked into the room.

"So how is our new mom doing?" Sakura asked as she cooed at the little ones.

"She's fine and all eight are healthy." Hana told her as she eyed Naruto. "Naruto don't touch them. Who knows what germs you might have?" Naruto gave her a nasty look then smiled over at Hinata.

"So how did it go for a first timer?"

"Everything went as planned. There were no complications and the labor was only six hours." She smiled squeezing Shino's hand.

"That is exactly why you need to go lie down and rest. Hinata, I can see your ankles, they're swollen."

"You worry about me too much." She smiled patting his face sweetly.

"So, can I have one?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smacked him over the head as everyone yelled no.

"Aww, why not? I always wanted one. Oh, come on Kiba please!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"Hn…Like Kiba would ever let you have one baka. You can't even take care of a goldfish." Sakura screamed aiming her fist again. Narrowly ducking he ran behind Hana using her as a shield. His head peeking over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on Sakura, how was I suppose to know that goldfish don't need baths." He looked over at her innocently.

"Baka, you tried to bath them in hot water and soap." Sakura replied hotly crossing her arms.

"Naruto you didn't?" A shocked Hinata asked. Naruto gave her a sheepish smile and scratched the back of head. Shino smacking his head with his hand. Hinata just stood there her mouth opening and closing unable to find a nice way of telling him he was a total moron. Kiba and Akamaru just stood protectively in front of the new little ones. Sakura quickly pulled Naruto by the shirt out the door.

"Come on dobe! "

"Hey! Only Sasuke can call me that! "He glared. Everyone just rolled their eyes over his stupidity.

"Great job Hinata. Kiba…Akamaru they are just adorable." Sakura torted as she dragged Naruto out of the room.

"Hinata, let's get going." Taking her arm gently. "When we get home you're drinking a glass of milk and putting your feet up.

"Fine, but only if you promise to massage my feet." Her bottom lip pouting. He chuckled wrapping his arms around her. His hand rubbing her rounded belly gently.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." He whispered in her ear softly.

Kiba smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks for everything Hinata. You made Akamaru and me very happy today.

"No problem Kiba but Akamaru's mate did all the work." She smiled shyly at them. Moving out of Shino's arms she patted Akamaru on the head.

"Congratulations again Akamaru! They are just the cutest puppies I have ever seen."

"Don't forget Hinata, you get the first pick since you helped deliver them." Kiba said giving a satisfied look to Shino.

"What!" Shino sputtered.

"Akamaru and I want Hinata to pick out one of the new pups for my soon-to-be godchild." Pointing to Hinata's large pregnant belly. "Shino my godchild needs to have their own nin dog."

"Shino, please they are so cute and I have always wanted a puppy." Hinata pouted. Throwing his hands in the air in surrender he sighed. Pulling her in his arms he smiled down at her

"I can never deny you anything beautiful."

Kiba went over to his friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"Just think Shino in another week or so you get to be the nervous dad to be losing his cool." He chuckled.

"Kiba, I am never nervous and I never lose my cool in stressful situations." He replied stiffly.

"Will see my friend…will see."

**A week later…**

"I can't believe she threw me out of the room!" Shino yelled his Kikaichu stirring inside him.

"Well gee Shino, could it be because you lost control of your bugs and they nearly attacked Sakura.

"I couldn't help it. Hinata was screaming and they saw Sakura as a threat. "Shino huffed pacing back and forth.

"Oh, please Shino all she said was that Hinata was to close to delivering the baby to have pain meds."

"What does she know my wife is in pain dammit!" Waving his arms dramatically.

"Ah…Shino that happens when a woman is in labor." Kiba smiled watching his friends frantic pacing.

"That's not just any woman that's my wife Kiba!" He growled. Letting out a large sigh Kiba grabbed his shoulder to stop his pacing.

"Shino…Shino my dear friend you are losing your cool." He snickered patting his back. Shino pushed up his glasses and glared.

"What? " He replied innocently. "You know I'm right. Hey just think buddy, you only have to wait for one baby to be born . It could have been eight." He laughed.

"Kiba that's not funny. We are only having one baby not a litter dog boy!"

They both turned as Sakura opened the door.

"Is she okay… is the baby okay…?" Shino asked frantically.

"Shino, Hinata is fine." Sakura smiled. "So are the babies."

"Babies?!" Shino gasped his mind filled with Kiba's last words.

"Yes the…" Her voice halted by a loud thump.

Sakura looked down at the unconscious Shino and backed to Kiba.

"Well, I didn't think telling him he was the father of healthy boy/girl twins would do that."

"Way to stay cool bug boy." Kiba snickered.

The end!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No flames!1 Yes the characters are OOC !


End file.
